


Heartland XII: Fireflies

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Heartland [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Clark and Bruce enjoy twilight time on the Kent front porch.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Heartland [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/13952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Heartland XII: Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 15, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 23, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 751  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/3845969.html)

_“Rockin’ on the porch,  
Watchin’ the fireflies,  
As the moon rises  
O’er the corn,  
Nothin’ better  
‘Til morn.”_

  


**Hank Connors**  
**_"Rockin’ On The Porch"_**  
**Corncob Records**  
**1953 C.E.**

  


Twilight was settling softly as Clark gently rocked in the rocking chair on the Kent front porch. The sun was dropping behind the cornfield as a light breeze ruffled his hair. The day had been busy on the farm, and he welcomed the approaching evening. It amused him to think what the general public would think of Superman rocking on the front porch.

_People like Lex Luthor don’t even think I have a secret identity._

He could hear the television through the open living room window. His parents and Dick were relaxing by watching it and Bruce was upstairs.

_I could sneak a peek to see what he’s up to, but I’ll give him his privacy._

Clark yawned. Being tired was a pleasant sensation. Physically he was rarely tired, unless he could not get a dose of sunlight, but mentally he could get tired, and like a human being, that could affect him physically. Somehow that pleased him.

The screen door creaked and Bruce stepped out onto the porch. He took a deep breath of fresh air and coughed.

“You city boys. You can’t hold your fresh air.”

“Ha, ha.” Bruce sat in the other rocking chair. “Soot builds immunity.”

“At least you didn’t say character.”

Bruce snorted and rested his head against the rocker and closed his eyes. He rocked gently, Clark glad to see him looking relaxed. In his opinion, Bruce was too wound up. It was fine to be on edge as Batman, but he really should be more relaxed in his civilian identity.

Dick helps him relax but he could always use more peace and quiet.

They spent a few minutes rocking, then Bruce spoke. “High-flying superheroes rocking on the porch like a couple of retirees.”

“Don’t let Ma and Pa hear you say that.”

Bruce smiled. “I’ll make a note of it.”

Laughter spilled out from the living room window.

“Must be a good show,” Clark said.

“Must be.”

More silence. A cool breeze caressed Clark’s skin. His heightened senses could be a boon on a night like this one. He could hear Bruce’s breathing slow as he started to slide into sleep.

Clark was supremely content. How good did he have it: a job he loved at The Daily Planet, his parents were healthy and happy, and he was in love.

_I’m such a sap, but a **happy** sap._

The screen door creaked open again. Dick smiled when he saw a sleeping Bruce. His blue eyes sparkled and he quietly returned inside.

Clark watched the colors of the sunset streak across the sky: roseate-red, a lemony-yellow and tangerine-orange. The field of corn was golden and rippling, a sea of bounty that gladdened Clark’s heart. He had grown to love the ocean from his time spent at Wayne Manor, but the soft sound of corn silk was a familiar comfort from childhood.

 _My own Field of Dreams,_ he thought in amusement.

He looked at Bruce with affection. His friend and lover had put in a hard day’s work doing farm chores.

Bruce stirred half-awake. “Today was harder than ninja training.” He began rocking again.

Clark grinned. “I have no doubt.”

Bruce’s eyes were still closed. “Even without powers, you’d be ripped working on this place.”

“With Ma’s cooking, that would have been tough.”

It was Bruce’s turn to smile. “I’ll agree with you on that.” He patted his stomach.

“Dick could eat a whole apple pie and not gain an ounce.”

“Why would he? That boy’s a continuous ball of energy. He flits around like a firefly.”

Clark rocked steadily. “He’ll be a great comfort in our old age.”

“Mine, maybe.”

“Oh, I’ll probably age, too. Remember, the Superman of Earth-2 is aging. He’s got some gray in his hair.”

“True.”

Clark could not tell if Bruce was relieved or regretful. As for himself, he was fine with it. Outliving everyone he cared about was not something he cared to entertain.

“So we’ll be sitting here in our rockers in forty years?” Bruce asked.

“I think so.”

This time Bruce sounded satisfied. Dusk was deepening to evening. Clark noticed fireflies appear, their lights a beautiful display of nature. More laughter came from inside, warm and comforting.

Clark reached over and took Bruce’s hand. His companion smiled and, somewhere, an owl hooted as once again, night came to Smallville.


End file.
